


Out Of My Mind

by Profrock



Series: I Know You Know [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profrock/pseuds/Profrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to not come.”</p><p>Dan groaned, flexing his fingers uselessly. “That’s kind of what we’ve been doing for that past God-knows-how-long.”</p><p>“No,” Phil said, and Dan instinctively froze at the word. “I want to you not come until I say so on Saturday night.”</p><p>Dan’s eyes flew open, and his jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I am.” Phil kept his gaze steady on Dan. “Completely and totally serious.”</p><p>“Phil, it’s fucking Sunday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so... peoplewantedasequelbutthisisalsocompletelyselfindulgentpornbecauseIdon'thaveadominanthahahapleaselovemeI'mbrokeninside

“Dan, babe, why are we here, come on, you have a roommate. Let’s go back to mine and-“ Dan silences Phil with a kiss, uncharacteristically dominant as he shoves Phil against the wall and kisses him breathless.

 

“No,” Dan pants, mindlessly circling his hips against Phil’s own as he searches for even a little bit of much-needed friction. “Please, no, need you _now_. He won’t be home till late if at all, and I’ve been such a good boy for you daddy, please.”

 

“Yeah?” Phil asks, taking control as he pushes Dan away and backs him into the opposite wall. Dan nods eagerly, biting his lip and staring Phil straight in the eye. “You’ve been a good boy for me?”

 

“Yes daddy, I have. I promise. I haven’t come at all, not even once, _please_.” Dan’s eyes are half-lidded and glassy, and Phil can feel his the bulge in his pants, even though they have done nothing but kiss once.

 

Phil’s style of domination really only applied to the bedroom, with him and Dan. Dan’s cock was his, but Phil didn’t need to assert any power over Dan at any other point. He was caring and considerate during their non-sexual times, and kept insisting that communication was the most important piece of their relationship. In other words, Phil dominated sexually, sure, but he and Dan were equals the rest of the time.

 

Or at least until six days, five hours, thirty-two minutes _and counting_ ago.

 

The idea had been spinning around in Phil’s mind for weeks before he finally got up the courage to bring it up to Dan. Phil had always loved edging Dan, bringing him to the edge, getting him desperate and moaning and not letting him come. Dan was always beautiful like that, Phil thought, arms and legs restrained and skin glistening with sweat, cock throbbing and desperate noises ranging from mewls to screams dripping from his lips.

 

Phil had been edging Dan for the better part of two hours before he remembered what he wanted to do.

 

“Dan, baby,” he had said above all of Dan’s frustrated noises, stroking the younger’s hip to keep him grounded. “I have something I need to ask you about, okay, and I need you to be mostly clear-headed for this.” Dan had nodded, clenching his teeth and eyes and straining once, hard against the restraints before stilling. He breathed deeply a few times before he opened his eyes. “Yeah?” he had managed to croak out.

 

Phil’s stomach was tied in uncharacteristic knots. “I, uh, have something I wanted to do?” Dan rolled his shoulders – or at least as much as his current range of motion allowed – before looking back up to Phil. “Is that a statement of a question?” he had asked with a cheeky grin. Phil had rolled his eyes. “Fine. There is something I would like to try with you, Daniel, but it requires your consent.”

 

“You know you have it,” Dan had said softly, no trace of snark or sarcasm behind the words. He _trusted_ Phil, completely and thoroughly, and he knew that Phil knew that. Which did not explain the bubbles of excitement that rose in his stomach at the prospect of whatever Phil was going to ask. If he felt that he needed premeditated verbal consent, Dan knew it was going to be something good.

 

“You’ve been so used to getting off, say at the very least once a day in the past couple of months, is that right?” Phil asked, trailing his fingertips teasingly lightly down Dan’s stomach. Dan jolted upwards into the touch and nodded, his jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed tightly closed. “I want,” Phil said, leaning in close to Dan to lick a thick strip up his sweaty neck, savoring the noise that burst through Dan’s teeth. “I want you to not come.”

 

Dan groaned, flexing his fingers uselessly. “That’s kind of what we’ve been doing for that past God-knows-how-long.”

 

“No,” Phil said, and Dan instinctively froze at the word. “I want to you not come until I say so on Saturday night.”

 

Dan’s eyes flew open, and his jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“I am.” Phil kept his gaze steady on Dan. “Completely and totally serious.”

 

“Phil, it’s fucking Sunday.”

 

“I know. But I also know how much of a pain slut you are, so…”

 

Dan heaved a groan, rolling his eyes. “Yes. I’ll do it. I won’t touch myself until Saturday, daddy.”

 

“Oh no,” Phil said lazily, his fingers still tracing invisible patterns into Dan’s skin. “You’ll touch yourself when and how I tell you to, but you won’t come. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes daddy, I understand,” Dan said. Phil nodded once. “Good.” He moved up the bed, knees bracketing Dan’s head and his cock in Dan’s face. Dan just about went cross-eyes trying to stare at it.

 

“Finish me off,” Phil instructed, sliding in to Dan’s eagerly open mouth. Dan hummed in assent, keeping his head still and focused on taking all of Phil as Phil fucked his face. His daddy came down Dan’s throat with a low moan, breathing harshly for a few moments before standing up and working on Dan’s restraints. Dan hissed when his limbs were released, bringing his legs into his body and rolling his hips until the pain ceased. He flipped over when Phil instructed him to, gasping lightly at the cool oil Phil dribbled down his shoulders and moaning at the feeling of Phil’s hands working out the knots in his shoulders and back. Massages were customary after scenes that used bondage, during which Phil would talk him out of headspace if needed. Dan hummed as the rhythmic motions almost sent him to sleep, jerking and yelping when Phil slipped two fingers inside of him.

 

“Remember,” Phil murmured, nibbling Dan’s earlobe. “I have until Saturday to have as much fun as I want.” Dan groaned, willing himself to neither pull away from Phil’s touch nor push back into it. Phil scissored his fingers, hitting Dan’s prostate and he let out a high, thin sound, smushing his face into the pillow until Phil chuckled and withdrew his fingers. Dan knew right then that week was going to be hell.

 

How right he was. Phil used every possible moment or excuse to touch Dan, breathe down his neck or get into his space, even during classes. By Thursday, Dan was afraid of bumping into someone in the hallway and coming in his pants on the spot he was so wound up. Everything was too much; the sun too bright, his shirt too itchy and the automated voice telling him to mind the gap too loud. He thought he was going to go crazy before the end of the week, and the nights where Phil edged him further, putting Dan’s cock into the metal cage Dan had a fierce love/hate relationship with and fucking him with their huge purple vibrator until he cried definitely did not help.

 

Dan thought he knew what edging was. Despite all of the protests he put up about it whenever Phil did it to him, he actually loved the tides of his pleasure being controlled like that. He thought he knew what the limits were, but the days of anticipation and buildup and torture that are cumulating in Dan’s abdomen are _miles_ above any sensation he thought possible. His cock, already hard and leaking through the constricting denim of his skinny jeans aches painfully with pent up desire.

 

“I can’t – we can’t – can’t wait,” Dan pants, pupils blown and hands practically vibrating with energy. “I need you daddy, I need you now, I need –“ “Shhh, it’s okay, daddy’s here,” Phil murmurs, taking Dan’s wrist and guiding him back to his bedroom. “Lay down, on your back, naked, wrists together and above your head.”

 

Dan immediately complies, shedding his clothes quickly and carelessly, cursing when his jeans get stuck around his ankles. He practically throws himself onto the bed, whimpering when the cool sheets touch his over-heated skin.

 

“So pretty, baby boy,” Phil whispers, clicking the cuff around Dan’s left wrist before threading it through the bars on the headboard and securing it around his other wrist. “Alright?”

 

“Good, daddy, please,” Dan gasps, thighs shaking. Phil notices, trailing his cold fingertips up Dan’s inner thighs, causing Dan to let them to fall open with a moan. “Do I need to tie your legs or can you keep still?” Phil asks, rubbing circles on Dan’s hip. Even such a tiny touch makes Dan’s hips kick and jerk, one of his feet spasming before slamming back into the mattress. “Tie them, please,” Dan moans.

 

He misses Phil’s touch before it’s even gone, sucking a breath in through clenched teeth while Phil retrieves the restraints, skillfully tying each of Dan’s legs bent at the knee, thighs and calves together with a length of rope.

 

Next up is the blindfold, a simple, soft black number that Phil ties gently behind Dan’s head, making sure none of his hair is caught in the knot.

 

Phil picks up their red ball gag, deliberating for a moment before placing it back in the drawer and turning around, letting his gaze rake shamelessly over Dan.

 

Dan can feel Phil’s gaze on him, hot and heavy and expectant. He tenses his legs and pulls his arms, getting a feel for his restraints. He hopes they’re going to be strong enough.

 

“I need you soft so I can cage you, Daniel,” Phil says, retrieving said item and sitting on the bed next to Dan. Dan nods. “Just please, _touch_ me daddy.” “Of course,” Phil hums, reaching out and smoothing his palms down Dan’s sides. He runs his hands, warm and heavy, across Dan’s chest, carefully avoiding his sensitive nipples, and down his stomach to smooth over his hips. Dan hums softly, and Phil can _feel_ his eyes slip shut under the blindfold.

 

“Good boy,” Phil praises softly when Dan’s erection softens. Dan’s hips kick when Phil touches his cock in order to cage it, but he shoves them back down onto the mattress with a mumbled apology and teeth sunk into his lower lip.

 

Phil bites his own lip as he uncaps the lube, coating two of his fingers and reaching down between Dan’s legs. He doesn’t want to admit how hot it is to have Dan so sensitive, every tiny brush of skin sending his cock straining against the cage. Phil adjusts his own cock with his free hand and focuses on stretching Dan.

 

“So this is how it is going to go Daniel,” Phil says, his voice low and rumbling. Dan nods, too lost in the sensation of Phil’s fingers inside of him to pay much attention. “I am going to fuck you with a vibrator until I’m hard, and then you’ll take both it and me. After that will be spanking, then I will suck you until I’m hard again and then you can come while I fuck you the second time, got it?” Dan nods, barely able to focus. Phil slaps his thigh. “Is that understood?”

 

“Yes daddy,” Dan breathes, settling himself in for a long, torturous night. He winces when he hears the dull buzz of the vibrator start up, his muscles tensing as a reflex. “In, two, three, four,” Phil counts, stroking Dan’s hip in time with his counting. Dan breathes along with Phil’s count. “Out, two, three, four, five, six.”

 

He slides the vibrator into Dan, their medium sided one, thin and long and light blue. Dan squirms his breath catching on an inhale as even the gentle pulsing of the vibrator quickly becomes too much for him to handle. Phil smirks playfully, pushing the toy in and out gently a few times more before clicking it to the second-highest setting and pressing the tip right up against Dan’s prostate. Dan screams, jackhammering forward as much as the cuffs will let him, flopping back onto the sheets with a chorus of breathless moans. Phil moves the toy in small circles, hypnotized by the way the movements make Dan’s abdomen and leg muscles tense and twitch.

 

“Come on Dan, I want to hear you. I want to hear all of those pretty little sounds you’re going to make while I wreck your hole. Come on baby. Scream for me.”

 

Dan almost does, letting out a particularly loud cross between a moan and a whimper when Phil pulls the vibrator almost all the way out and pushes it back in hard.

 

“P-p-please daddy,” Dan moans, head lolled back and Adam’s apple bobbing furiously as he swallows. “Please fuck me, been wanting to feel your cock inside of me for so long, please daddy fuck me.”

 

“Not yet,” Phil says with a curl of his lip, removing the toy from inside Dan and pressing the tip to the cage encasing Dan’s cock. Dan hollers brokenly as the vibrations make his cock pulse painfully, blood rushing through his member and making him feel breathless and light-headed. He barely even notices as he comes, the milky fluid emptying from his cock without the pleasure of an accompanying orgasm. It takes the edge off, but only barely, desperate shocks of pleasure and need still singeing through his veins.

 

“Alright,” Phil says, and he’s not where Dan remembered him, sitting at the edge of the bed near Dan’s ribcage, he’s knelt on the bed between Dan’s bound legs, one hand holding the toy and one slicking himself up. “What comes next Dan?” he asks.

 

Dan is so far gone he doesn’t even have the brain capacity to make the obvious ‘not me’ joke. “Y-you’re going to fuck me now.” He sounds relieved, tilting his hips up as far as his bonds allow to provide Phil with the best positioning he can. “And?” Phil prompts, shuffling his own knees apart and taking himself into one hand. “And… and the vibrator. Same time,” Dan mumbles in a wrecked voice.

 

“Good boy Dan,” Phil says in a proud tone, honestly surprised that Dan remembered. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Dan nods fervently as Phil leans down, capturing Dan’s lips in a rough, possessive kiss. He sucks _hard_ on Dan’s tongue, drawing it into his own mouth and swallowing the noises that Dan makes. He pushes himself into Dan at the same moment he rakes his nails down Dan’s side and tweaks one of Dan’s nipples, drawing one of the most beautiful, wrecked noises Phil had ever heard from Dan’s mouth.

 

“Such a beautiful boy,” Phil whispers, fucking hard into Dan and letting out a low groan of pleasure. “My beautiful boy.”

 

“Yours, yours, all yours,” Dan mumbles incoherently, tossing his head from side to side. Phil smiles as he picks up the vibrator again, slicking it up even more while Dan moans and pleads beneath him. He presses the toy underneath himself against Dan’s hole, pushing it is along with his hips on the next thrust. Dan gasps then shouts, a litany of pleas and curses and wordless screams dribbling from his lips as Phil turns the toy on.

 

“Fuck,” Phil swears, a bead of sweat dropping from his hair and splattering onto Dan’s chest. He alternates himself and the toy, pressing it in while he slides out and sliding it out when he presses in, Dan all but sobbing from the abuse on his over-sensitive prostate.

 

“Daddy, Phil, god, please – need – fuck!” Dan screams when the vibrations increase to an intensity he didn’t think possible, didn’t think existed. He thrashes wildly, pulling at his handcuffs and making the headboard creak and groan, slamming occasionally into the wall. If Phil weren’t so far gone, he would probably be worried about leaving a mark, or alerting Dan’s neighbors. As it is, he’s too caught up in the pleasure rising in his gut to even pretend to care.

 

Phil comes a few breathless minutes later, pulling the vibrator out and turning it off, dropping it carelessly onto the floor so he can grip Dan’s hips with both hands, grip hard as he fucks in to Dan _hard_ a few last times, moaning Dan’s name as he comes long and hard inside of him.

 

Phi pulls out, watching as Dan’s sweat- and lube-slicked hole opens and contracts, Phil’s come beginning to seep slowly out. Phil’s cock gives a determined twitch, as if he hadn’t just come he would be on his way back to hard. He dips his head down, pushing Dan’s cheeks apart to bare his hole, pink and puffy, dripping come. Phil _moans_ at the sight, ducking his head to suck at Dan’s used hole, gathering his own semen in his mouth.

 

Dan moans and kicks as well as he’s able, sucking in a breath and tensing up so as not to accidentally hurt Phil somehow. Phil crawls up his body, raking his nails up Dan’s chest and sides, reaching for Dan’s jaw and pulling it open. Dan’s mouth drops obediently and Phil leans down, watching Dan’s lips tremble expectantly. Phil opens his own mouth, letting his come and saliva dribble down onto Dan’s lips, mixing with the fluids already there. Dan groans, tipping his head to catch what he can in his mouth, swallowing eagerly. Phil’s cock gives another insistent twitch, reminding him of exactly _how fucking hot_ this is, and he reaches up to undo Dan’s hand restraints.

 

“Wha-“ Dan mumbles, confused as to why Phil is letting him out. He still needs to come, damn it, and if Phil won’t do it for him he is not above taking matters into his own hands – literally.

 

“What am I going to do next?” Phil asks, voice rough and wrecked. Dan racks his dopamine-addled brain, frantically searching for an answer. “Y-you – you’re going to spank me, daddy?” he tries. It would make sense why Phil is undoing his handcuffs, as Dan will need to be on his front for spanking. Phil hums, carding his hands through Dan’s hair. “Good boy,” he says, strong hand maneuvering Dan off of the bed and onto his chest and knees. “Hands behind your back,” Phil instructs gently, lifting Dan’s head and placing a thin pillow beneath it. Dan obliges, crossing his wrists behind his back for Phil to cuff back together.

 

“I’m doing as many as you can handle with the whip,” Phil tells Dan. There’s no question mark after his words, but Dan knows somewhere in the back of his mind that Phil won’t object to an objection. Dan stays silent, settling his knees farther apart and arching his back. Phil’s lips quirk up in a half-smile as he trails the riding crop down Dan’s back and down between his cheeks.

 

The first hit always comes as a surprise to Dan, making him jump forward with a high, reedy noise before he catches some semblance of a breath and pushes his hips back in a wordless plea for more. Phil obliges, striking the soft globes of Dan’s ass again and again and again, falling into a rhythm after the first few hits.

 

Dan is barely keeping himself together, high-pitched ‘ah’s leaving his mouth with every hit, his hips kicking with every stroke Phil lays on him.

 

“Please – dear – god – Phil – please – daddy – oh –“ Dan hollers out, punctuating each hit with an exclamation. “Posture,” Phil reminds him, pausing in his onslaught as he waits for Dan to correct himself. Dan heaves himself back up, picking his hips up from where they were almost touching the floor. “Good boy,” Phil praises, laying one particularly hard hit, which makes Dan almost lose his positioning again, before falling back into his previous rhythm.

 

Strike after strike is laid onto Dan, the soft, pale skin of his ass beginning to turn an abused purple from the hits. His thighs quiver and jump with every hit, the stinging pain making his cock ache and heart race. “Alright, you’re done,” Phil says out of the blue, tossing the whip away and maneuvering Dan back into his original position, on his back in bed.

 

Phil doesn’t even bother asking Dan to tell him what is coming next, he doubts Dan would even be able to come up with his own _name_ if asked. Instead Phil lets his hands do the talking for him, unlocking and removing Dan’s cock cage. Dan _shrieks_ when Phil’s mouth is on him, all the way to the base since he’s soft, but god is that situation changing quickly. Dan’s cock grows and hardens and Phil has to pull up, dragging his tongue along the underside until he reaches the head. He tongues Dan’s slit, pulling off for a moment to slide a cock ring down onto Dan before sinking his mouth back down, sucking hard and drawing back up.

 

Dan is losing his _mind_ under Phil, thrashing and shrieking and moaning and crying. Tears are soaking into the blindfold, sweat making Dan’s hair curl and skin shine in the light.

 

If Phil were an artist, he would paint the scene before him. Capture every detail from the bruises fading on Dan’s neck to the black and dripping ink stain on his left forearm. Keep forever immortalized the arch of Dan’s back when Phil sucks hard at the head of his cock, the strain of his arms against his bonds throwing his biceps into high contrast, the way his damp hair reflects the light like a halo. As it is, he’s barely resisting the urge to grab his phone and take a picture. He probably would, if there wasn’t the inherent risk that he would be found in possession of nude pictures of his _student_ , which would at best make him _lose his job and teaching privileges_ and at worst land his ass in jail. A high, broken whine from Dan puts those thoughts out of his head however, and he reaches on hand down to stroke himself to full hardness.

 

“You’re being so good for me Dan, so good for me,” he praises as he slathers lube on his cock and slides three fingers into Dan, just to make sure. Dan arches his back, and Phil can hear his shoulders clicking from how hard he pulls upwards, desperate for something, anything to focus on other than the sensation of Phil’s fingers rubbing over his abused prostate. Dan’s brain is fizzing and sparking, thrown into the oddest headspace he has ever been in.

 

He’s hyper-aware of every move Phil makes, every rustle of fabric and every slide of skin on skin, and simultaneously unfeeling to anything, trapped too far inside of his own mind to feel anything physical. Dan is deaf to everything everything except for Phil’s soft praise and the roaring of blood in his own ears. Their safeword is dancing at the front of his mind, the two syllables that could make this all stop: _Mercy_.

 

Phil slides home and Dan’s voice breaks on a scream, bombed-out buildings and electrical sparks-level wrecked. He’s screaming soundlessly, both inside of his head and out, shapes and colors swirling across his closed eyelids. Phil leans over him, fingers fumbling to remove the ring and Dan hollers again, his voice only returning for bits and pieces of his shout, breaking out like static. Phil wrestles to remove the blindfold as well, wrapping his hand around Dan’s cock and pumping furiously.

 

Dan’s stomach is boiling, his insides on fire as he climbs and climbs as his pleasure climbs higher and higher, the feeling surpassing anything that he had even thought _possible_ to experience.

 

Phil manages to get the blindfold loosened enough to rip off of Dan’s face, seams breaking, just as Dan’s pleasure is reaching its impossible peak. Dan’s eyes fly open as he begins to come, meeting with Phil’s own fucked-out expression, slack jaw and blown-out pupils.

 

Fire zings thought Dan’s veins, constricting his lungs and stomach and everything else, wave after wave of white-hot sensation washing over him as he comes and comes and comes cock dribbling and twitching fiercely. Phil stares down at him, breath whooshing out as he comes as well, pushed over the edge by the contractions of Dan around him and the sight of Dan beneath him.

 

Phil pulls out, rolling to the side before collapsing on his back with a sigh. He allows himself ten breaths before he forces himself up, sitting up with a grimace and a stuck out tongue. He sighs, rolls over, and stands up, wetting a towel in the sink of Dan’s en-suite bathroom and returning to Dan, gently wiping his forehead with the cool cloth.

 

“Dan? Baby? Can you hear me?” Phil asks softly, cleaning up the mess on Dan’s tummy. Dan fixes him with an odd, vacant expression, and Phil cups his cheek, stroking across his cheekbone with his thumb.

 

“Hey baby,” Phil hums, beginning to work on the rope holding Dan’s legs. He unties Dan’s right leg first and then left, dropping the rope off the side of the bed and gently laying Dan’s legs flat, rubbing behind Dan’s knees to get rid of the pins-and-needles feeling.

 

“I’m so proud of you darling, you did so, so well,” Phil praises gently, moving up to release Dan’s arms. Dan tucks his limbs into his body, clenching his eyes shut. “Baby, breathe, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four, five, six,” Phil instructs, petting and touching anywhere of Dan he can reach.

 

Dan nods, and Phil can see his chest rising and falling at a semi-regular speed, which is good enough. “What do you need, Daniel?” he asks, still petting Dan’s hair.

 

“Loo. Water. Cuddles. In that order,” Dan says, his voice so raspy it’s practically a whisper. Phil nods. “I’m going to clean you up first, is that okay?” Dan nods, keeping his knees tucked up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them.

 

Phil goes as gently as he is able, wiping dried sweat and come from Dan’s body – being especially gentle around his cock – whispering soft words of praise and encouragement as he does so.

 

“Alright,” Phil says once he’s done, dropping the towel on the floor. “Do you need help standing?”

 

“Please, daddy.” Dan extends his hands and makes little grabby motions towards Phil. Phil laughs, taking one of Dan’s hands in his and wrapping his other arm around Dan’s waist, helping him to his feet. They make it to the bathroom with minor difficulty, Phil beginning to clean the toys as Dan finishes peeing.

 

“Here,” Phil says with a smile, extending a glass of water. Dan accepts with a nod, draining the glass in one go. “Thank you daddy,” he says, his voice beginning to return.

 

“Would you like to put on come clothes and get in bed, and I will be there momentarily?” Phil asks, keeping eye contact with Dan in the mirror above the sink.

 

“Okay.” Dan shuffles out of the bathroom, and Phil can hear him getting a pair of boxers out of a drawer and climbing into bed. He quickly finishes cleaning the toys, gathering the rest of the things they used and putting them away before sliding on a pair of sweatpants and turning off the light, crawling into bed behind Dan.

 

“How was it?” Phil asks, cuddling up to Dan until they’re spooning, his arm draped heavy and grounding over Dan’s hip.

 

“Fucking hell,” Dan says with a sigh. “That was amazing. But also hell. Never make me do that again.”

 

Phil laughs, pressing a kiss to the back of Dan’s neck. “Not if you don’t want me to I won’t.”

 

A lazy smile stretches over Dan’s face as his eyes slide shut. “Goodnight Phil.”

 

“G’night Dan. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

*

 

“Noon on a Sunday is late enough,” Chris grumbles to himself, pacing in the kitchen. It’s unlike Dan to ever sleep this late, especially since he was in bed before Chris even got home last night. “Eh, screw it,” Chris mutters, marching down the hallway and throwing Dan’s bedroom door open.

 

“Wake up sleepy-head,” he shouts at the top of his lungs, clapping and stomping obnoxiously. Dan jerks, groans and raises his head. “What do you want?”

 

“The fuck is going on?” Phil grumbles, his head popping into Chris’ view. Chris freezes, mouth gaping in surprise. “Dr. Lester?” he manages to squeak out after a tense moment of silence.

 

Phil’s eyes fly open. “Fuck.” He clears his throat. “Uh, hello Chris.”

 

Chris folds his arms, staring down the professor in his best friends’ bed. “Dan? Care to explain?”

 

“Not particularly?” Dan mumbles, dragging his head up and fluttering his eyes open. Well, this is quite an effective wake-up call.

 

“Oh yeah.” Chris folds his arms. “I find you, at least half-naked, in a bed with the professor whose class you’re acing, and I’m not supposed to draw any conclusions?”

 

“For the record, he’d still be ‘acing’ my class with or without the sex,” Phil mutters, the arm wrapped around Dan’s hips tightening protectively. Chris sneers. “You shut up, or I’m reporting you.” Phil falls silent immediately. Dan frowns.

 

“Come on, Chris, can we please talk about this without anyone doing anything too extreme? Please? Like over coffee, or something.”

 

Chris narrows his eyes, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

 

 _Nervous,_ Phil thinks, his psychoanalyst mind kicking in. _Nervous about Dan and me. Defensive, but not angry. Hurt?_ He blinks, the wheels in his mind turning.

 

Dan sighs, resigned, and slides out of the bed, complaining as soon as his feet hit the cool carpet. He makes his way to his dresser, digging out a pair of sweatpants and two t-shirts, throwing one to Phil. The shirt hits Phil in the face and he blinks, surprised, before flushing pink and pulling it on with a mumbled ‘thanks’. Chris is watching the two of them like a hawk, his flickering eyes catching every movement, every smile shared between them.

 

He holds the door open as they walk out, headed into the kitchen. Dan gets there first, pulling down two mugs and filling them with coffee from the pot. He stirs milk and sugar into the both of them, handing one to Phil with a small smile.

 

“Thanks babe,” Phil sighs, lifting the cup to his lips before he remembers their audience and blushes. “Uhh –“ “It’s okay.” Dan smiles, leaning in to peck Phil on the cheek. Chris clears his throat behind them and Dan sighs, pulling back.

 

“Sit.” Chris gestures to the table, and the three of them each shuffle into a seat, Dan and Phil sitting close together on one side and Chris watching them disapprovingly from the other.

 

“So, do I get that explanation?” Chris asks after a few moments of awkward silence, the only sound being the sipping of coffee and the scraping of mugs being picked up and set down.

 

“We’re dating? We’re in love? We’re fucking? What kind of explanation do you want?” Dan asks, biting his lip and shifting his weight, having to sit in the hard wood chair mildly uncomfortable due to the bruises on his bum.

 

Chris blinks, his shoulders falling slack. “Wait. Go back.”

 

“We’re fucking.”

 

Chris shakes his head. “Before that.”

 

“We’re dating.”

Chris fixes Dan with a cold glare. Dan sighs and slumps down, into Phil’s shoulder. “We’re in love.”

 

Chris stands up, leaning over Phil and clenching his fists. “Damnit Lester, I swear to god, if you’re –“ “I’m not fucking playing him,” Phil snaps back, curling his hand around Dan’s waist. “Chris, he’s not,” Dan says quietly, pressing even farther into Phil’s chest. “I was the one who initiated things, okay? We talk, the relationship is healthy, ten out of ten would recommend.”

 

Chris looks between the two of them again. “Safeword?” “Mercy,” both boys respond immediately. Chris nods slowly, falling back into his seat.

 

“Chris,” Phil starts. “I – I know this isn’t exactly the most, ah, _conventional_ of relationships, but I adore Dan, okay? I love him. We play safe. And I’m assuming you know what will happen to me if word gets out.” He takes a deep breath, letting it out on a sigh. “I’m not going to stop you if you feel like that’s the correct choice of action, but just know that the only thing I’d be missing on my stay in prison is Dan.”

 

Tense silence falls again. “Yeah,” Chris says after a several moments, nodding and standing up. “Yeah, I know. Your secret’s safe.” He walks out of the room, and Dan can hear his bedroom door slamming shut behind him.

 

“Fuck,” Dan moans, scrubbing his hand’s through his hair. “How much longer do we have?”

 

“The semester’s over in a month,” Phil reassures, rubbing circles on Dan’s hips under his shirt. “And after that you won’t be in any more of my classes, so –“ “Hallelujah.” Dan cuts him off with a grin and a kiss, twisting his fingers into Phil’s hair.

 

“I love you,” he says between his onslaught of kisses. Phil grins, kissing back with matched enthusiasm. “I love you too.” He stands up and leads Dan to the couch, never letting their lips disconnect. He pushes Dan down onto it, crawling over him with a playful grin.

 

“Dan, Louise was wondering if you’d – oh my god guys, come on. I approve of your relationship, but please, don’t fuck on the couch, I sit there.”

 

Phil freezes and rolls of Dan with a sheepish expression, much to the disappointment of his boyfriend. “Fine,” Dan says with an eye roll, sitting up. “No sex on the couch. We’ll use your bed instead. What does Louise want?”

 

“She says, and I quote, ‘Chris, get your ass over here and bring the hermit. It’s been so long since I’ve seen the two of you. Have food.’”

 

Dan whines, rolling onto Phil chest with his face smushed into the curve between his chest and chin. Phil laughs, pushing Dan up and off of himself. “Come on Dan, go. I have papers to read anyways, I should go too.”

 

“Fine,” Dan pouts, leaning up to steal another kiss as Phil shoves his feet into his shoes and slides his jacket over his arms. “Will I see you tonight?”

 

“Do you want to, after such an intense scene?” Phil asks, slipping his arms around Dan’s waist and stepping in until their foreheads are touching, swaying gently.

 

Dan hums in assent. “Just something calmer, if that’s okay.”

 

“Of course. I’ll see you tonight. Mine, this time.” Phil shoots a small glance up to Chris before turning his gaze back to Dan. “Love you.” He leans in for one last kiss before stepping away and opening the door. “I know,” Dan says with a laugh, causing Phil to roll his eyes and chuckle affectionately. “I’ll see you later.” He closes the door behind himself with a click, leaving Dan and Chris together in the foyer.

 

“I really should not be prying, but what the hell did you two even do last night?” Chris asks, a note of scandalized disbelief coloring his tone.

 

“He edged me for a fucking _week_ ,” Dan groans, spinning around to face his friend. “And… I love him, Chris, I really do.”

 

“I know,” Chris says, opening his arms for a hug. Dan steps in, resting his head on Chris’ shoulder and sighing. “And I’m not telling anyone.”

 

“Promise?” Dan asks, voice young and small.

 

“Promise,” Chris assures, pressing a kiss to the top of Dan’s head. “Now come on, let’s go to Louise’s. We haven’t seen her in a long time.”

 

“Yeah,” Dan says, stepping away. He pauses for a moment, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyelids until there was nothing else he ever wanted to do. “Yeah. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't entirely know what the ending is, but uh, hey just gonna go take a cold shower because holy hell this was so frustrating to write.


End file.
